


Babies and Binary

by Vanfu



Series: I've Seen Things You Wouldn't Believe [2]
Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049, The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Male Pregnancy, Mpeg, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Jim Halsey, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillyboyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/gifts).



"Are you going to be alright?"

K, or was it Joe, he didn't know anymore, opened his eyes. A young man was standing over him on the steps, snow clung to their hair.

"I'm here for some kind of family reunion," The young man spoke again. "But it can wait if you need help."

The replicant could only stare. A million things running through his head. What family was this guy talking about. Deckard had gone in moments ago to meet his daughter. The files said there was no son.

"Is that your spinner?" K nodded yes. "Well I'm taking you to get help."

As the young man reached for him, he called out, "No."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm just a skin job."

"Well I don't know what that means but I'm getting you help." The young man pulled him to his feet, he was strong for one with such a small frame. Joe left a trail out blood in the snow behind him as they made their way to the spinner.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 **2018** : After a bloody mutiny by a Nexus 6 combat team in an Off-world colony, Replicants are declared illegal on Earth — under penalty of death.

 **2019** : November, A small group of Nexus-6 replicants come to Earth illegally in search of more life. Only one is successful. Roy Batty met his creator and was granted more than life. He was given a gift that only one other replicant had been given.

* * *

Jim became sick a few weeks later. He couldn't keep most foods down and was easily tired out. Roy wanted him to go to the doctor. Jim shrugged it off at first but when the symptoms lasted longer then Jim thought they would, he agreed.

The doctor's office looked too high class for Jim. Roy had called Dr. Tyrell and the man made them an appointment here. He told the two not to worry about the cost. Roy really wanted to come along but the police were still on the look out for him.

Jim was nervous as he sat filling out an intake sheet in the waiting room. He was called back moments after he finished it. The doctor asked the usually questions as he looked over Jim's papers, he began to piece things together and asked if Jim would mind taking a simply test.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Roy asked as soon as Jim opened the door. The replicant had gone stir crazy waiting in the apartment alone most of the day.

"I'm fine," Jim answered with a bit of gloom to his voice. He walked over to the couch and laid down.

"What's the matter," Roy sat on the floor in front of him.

"I'm pregnant."

The replicant crook his head to the side. He was clearly confused.

"I'm going to have a baby," Jim smiled trying to explain. Roy was always so smart but he seemed stumped by this.

The phone rang, Roy rushed to pick it up. He spoke for a minute then turned to Jim.

"It's Dr. Tyrell, he wants to talk to you."

Jim was nervous through the whole conversation, tripping over his words. The man wanted them to visit him as soon as Jim felt well enough.

* * *

 

"Well, this is quite a surprise," Tyrell said with glee when he laid eyes on the couple before him. "I didn't think it would happen so soon."

"What happen so soon?" It was unsure which one, Roy or Jim, asked the question out loud.

"Please, take a seat first," Tyrell motioned for them to sit across from him at the long table. "Well, Mr. Halsey, I'd hate to pry into your personal life but has Roy been the only man you recently had relations with?"

"Yes, and my first," Jim answered without pause. He noticed Roy shift in his chair next to him.

"I'm sure you find it odd to have relations with a replicant then to find yourself pregnant."

Really Jim hadn't thought about that, he had been so exhausted lately.

"I am not one to put all my eggs into one basket you see," Dr. Tyrell began. "When I gave Roy more life, I gave him something else as well. The next step of replicants is already happening and you, Mr. Halsey, are now apart of it."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Joe had kept his eyes closed during the ride from the pain and not wanting to see the moving ads of Joi. The spinner brought them to a back alley shop. K had been here only once as a blade runner. He had been on the trail on a older model.

"This the place?" David's eyes seemed to be everywhere at once, soaking in his surroundings. They had exchanged names but nothing more after the spinner started it's course.

David hold Joe up as they walked towards a dimly lit shop. The owner only sat and stared at them. He didn't move until Joe dug out this wallet out and throw it at him. He pulled out all the bills and counted them twice.

"How can I be of service, gentlemen?" The owner asked with a smile. It seemed he was satisfied with the amount of Joe's money.

He lead them into a semi-clean room in the back. David took Joe's coat. It was about the only piece of clothing worth saving. The rest of Joe's clothes were soaked in blood and torn.

Joe lied down on a stainless steel table. The owner called for someone in city speak. Moments later another man entered the room and began to gather up equipment. An oxygen mask that smelled like plastic was placed on Joe's face. He dozed off before he got the chance to see what all they were going to use on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy, Jim, and Tyrell decided to go over an agreement. Roy and Jim will live with in the Tyrell Corporation's main building. When the child is born they will not be treated as a science experiment, they will be raised as any child would be. Absolutely no secrets will be kept between them. The child's birth and existence will be withhold from the public. And lastly Jim, to his wishes, will be given a sex reassignment surgery four months after the child is born.

Jim had hardy anything to bring from his old apartment beside clothes. Roy only brought Leon's photos with. Jim would notice him shuffling through them from time to time, it seemed one was missing and Roy hoped it would appear to him again.

Every day now had a schedule to follow. All of Jim's meals were planned out for him. He was given an exercise routine that Roy did along with him. Jim know Roy was stronger then him but the replicant never made a show of it. 

The routine changed little over the next few months. Tyrell Introduced the couple to his collection of old classic movies. They ended each day watching one together.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe awoke in a drugged hazy, images flashing before his eyes. David helping him to his feet. Returning to the spinner. An address being punched into the computer. Landing outside a large decaying building. Riding an elevator. Being placed on a couch in a room full of strange shapes. Then falling asleep again. 

\---

His head was clear as he opened his eyes this time. As he looked around the room he found that the strange shapes were dolls and toys, all covered in a thick layer of dust. 

"I was told I had an uncle that lived here once," David spoke as he entered the room. 

"Where is he now?" Joe asked setting up. 

"He passed away years ago, never got to meet him in person." David walked around the room. He looked disappointed in what he saw. "I thought this would be more, I don't know, fulfilling." 

"Why?"

"This is the place were I was conceived. I've been told about every single day of my life that I was a miracle." 

Sapper Morton's face come to him at the word miracle. The replicant spoke of witnessing one before K retired him. David using it had to be a coincidence, right? Though all his research and finding did point to a boy, but that was proven wrong. 

Joe lightly grabbed David's arm as he walked pass him, they locked eyes. Joe took a deep breath. "What do you mean by miracle?" 

"Remember when I found you, I said I was there for a family reunion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David's faceclaim is Elijah Wood


End file.
